The invention relates to handles, and, more particularly, to handles for shifting or actuating a transmission. Still more particularly, the invention relates to shift handles for marine propulsion devices.
It is known in the marine art to provide outboard motors with shift handles that extend upwardly from the propulsion unit and adjacent the engine cowl assembly. This arrangement presents a problem if the cowl assembly is split along a vertical plane since the upwardly extending shift handle will interfere with removal of the cowl assembly.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pats. Nos.:
______________________________________ Bouthors, et al 3,483,769 December 16, 1969 Rubinstein 3,091,978 June 4, 1963 Jones, et al. 4,412,826 November 1, 1983 Baxter 3,436,987 April 8, 1969 Carella 3,383,945 May 21, 1968 Schwalm 3,313,386 April 11, 1967 ______________________________________